User blog:DE-Note/RWBY Game idea
This is my submission/idea for a RWBY game. Campaign The campaign for RWBY will be a 3D open world action adventure game that follows teams RWBY and JNPR throughout the story. You can either play single player, 2-player splitscreen, 2-4 player co-op online, or in some cases, up to 8 player online co-op. During a campaign crossover, you will have choice of team and team member/leader. In single player and 2 player splitscreen, you can switch between the characters of your current team during combat. However, you cannot do this if you are in a 3-8 player online co-op match. Difficulties Difficulty will increase or decrease the HP, Aura, and Damage of enemies. Playing on harder difficulties will increase earned XP and Lien, as well as unlock acheivements/trophies, new character outfits, new weapon skins, and Characters. Completing the campaign on a harder difficulty will unlock all rewards and acheivements of the lower difficulties, along with that difficulty's rewards. Untrained - Easy (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 0.75x) (Enemy Damage: 0.5x) Signal Academy Uniforms and weapon skins upon completion. Student - Normal (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1x) (Enemy Damage: 1x) [Upon completion, this unlocks Beacon Academy weapon skins and the Training Facility, as well as the Great Defender difficulty.] Huntsman - Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1.5x) (Enemy Damage: 1.5x) [Upon completion, this unlocks Ancestry Combat Outfits and weapon skins, as well as the Great Defender difficulty.] Great Defender - Very Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 2x) (Enemy Damage: 2x) [Unlocks Guardian Battlesuits and weapon skins upon completion. Slaying 2,000 Grimm along with completing the campaign on this difficulty will unlock the Darkness difficulty.] Darkness - Insane (Non-Grimm Enemy HP and Aura: 2x) (Non-Grimm Enemy Damage 2x) (Grimm HP: 3x) (Grimm Damage: 3x) Grimm Survival Arena, Grimm weapon skins, Grimm Bone Armor Set, and The White Fang Campaign upon completion. Versus Versus mode will be a fighting mode on a 8-way run plane. There are 2 modes: 1-on-1 or Team Battle, both have a tournament or 3 round match setup. You will be able to select from a list of characters. In order to unlock more characters, you must complete tasks in campaign mode. You can choose from 4 differrent player modes: Player vs CPU, 2 Players local, 2 Players online, or 4 vs 4 Team Battle (2-players local or 8-players online.) Character Stats (ACES) Each playable character starts with 1000 points of HP. All playable characters have 4 permenant stats, which are measured by 10 bars. Those stats are: Aura, Combat, Endurance, and Speed. (A.K.A. The ACES of Hunting) Base Aura represents 100 points at level 0. Base Speed represents 3 feet per bar and does not increase. Base Combat represents 20 points per bar. These stats apply in both Campaign and Versus. (Endurance does not apply in Versus.) *'Aura: '''The amount of damage a character can take before he/she takes HP damage. (Aura regenerates overtime.) *'Combat:' The total amount of melee and gun damage a character deals. *'Endurance: How much stamina a character has. Each attack takes 5 points of stamina, regardless if it is heavy or light. (Stamina starts regenerating when you stop attacking.) *'Speed: '''How fast a character moves. (Measured by how far a character can run in 1 second.) Here's the stats for the 8 main playable characers: *'Ruby Rose ''' ''A''ura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) ''C''ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 90) (Lvl 0 Gun: 80) ''E''ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) ''S''peed 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 30) *'''Wiess Schnee A''ura 5/10 (Lvl 0: 500) ''C''ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 50) (Lvl 0 Glyphs: 130) ''E''ndurance 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 300) ''S''peed 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 24) *'''Blake Belladonna ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80) (Lvl 0 Gun: 40) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 27) *'Yang Xiao Long''' ''Aura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 800) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100) (Lvl 0 Gun: 80) 'E'ndurance 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 450) 'S'peed 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 18) *'Jaune Arc''' ''Aura 10/10 (Lvl 0: 1000) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 120) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 7/10 (Lvl 0-50: 21) *'Nora Valkyrie''' ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 10/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100) (Lvl 0 Grn. Launcher: 100) 'E'ndurance 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 500) 'S'peed 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 12) *'Pyhrra Nikos ' 'A'ura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 400) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80) (Lvl 0 Gun: 100) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 7/10 (Lvl 0-50: 21) *'Lie Ren''' ''Aura 9/10 (Lvl 0: 900) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100) (Lvl 0 Gun: 20) 'E'ndurance 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 250) 'S'peed 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 24) Experience System Experience is earned by defeating enemies, completing missions, and earning achievements. Experience is shared throughout the team, in single player and co-op. Gaining enough XP will result in leveling up. (Max level is 50) Experience needed to get from level 0 to level 1 is 100. Everytime you level up the XP requirement triples, so the XP needed to get to level 1 to 2 is 300 XP. However, earned XP will be doubled each level as well. Every level, (from a base of 1000 HP, 100/bar Aura, 3/bar Speed, 50/bar Endurance, and 20/bar Combat) your characters' HP increases by 50 and the bar value for Aura increases by 5 points. Combat increases by 1 point every level. Endurance represents 50 points per bar, and Speed represents 3 points per bar. (Endurance and speed do not increase.) Enemies also get stronger every level. Here's the pattern inbetween every 10 levels: *Level 0: 1000 base HP. Aura represents 100 points per bar. Combat represents 20 points per bar. *Level 10: +500 HP. Aura represents 150 points per bar. Combat represents 30 points per bar. *Level 20: +500 HP. Aura represents 200 points per bar. Combat represents 40 points per bar. *Level 30: +500 HP. Aura represents 250 points per bar. Combat represents 50 points per bar. *Level 40: +500 HP. Aura represents 300 points per bar. Combat represents 60 points per bar. *Level 50: +500 HP. Aura represents 350 points per bar. Combat represents 70 points per bar. Skill Points and Skill Trees Every character has three skill trees: Semblance, Combat, and Survivability. (Survivability = Aura/Endurance Combat = Combat/Speed) All 3 need skill points to unlock bonus stat boosts or abilities. There are 3 ways to earn skill points: #Leveling Up #Mission Reward For: {Welcome to Beacon} #Completing a Training Facility Challange The Training Facility can be found at Beacon after completing the campaign on '''Student' difficulty. The Training Facility has 3 seperate courses: Semblance Control, Combat Drills, and Survivability Rate. The three courses have 15 challanges under them, each harder than the one before it. Completing a challange will reward you with an enhancement point, which gives up to an additional +5 points to a skill after at least 1 point has been invested, up to a max of 10/5 points. Enhancement points cannot be spent on Capability or Completion skills. You can only spend that point in the tree that the challange is focused on. (e.g: If you complete a challange in the Combat course, you can only spend the point you earned in the Combat tree.) Challenges can be taken again after completion, however XP is rewarded instead of enhancement points. Semblance Each character has a semblance which is like an active skill. Semblance has a cooldown time which is differrent for each character. (The cooldown timer starts after the Semblance's duration is over.) Here is the list for team RWBY: *'Ruby: '''Rose Petals ''Description': Ruby can dash in any direction at high speed up to 3 times. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will take heavy damage and is dazed for 3 seconds. (Each dash adds 5 seconds to the cooldown, up to a max of 15 seconds. Dashing when a dash is partially on cooldown will reset the dash's cooldown and add another 5 seconds. If all 3 dashes are used, you must wait for the full 15 second cooldown to finish before dashing again.) *'Weiss:' Air Step Description': Weiss can emit a glyph under herself or a targeted team member to send airborne. Allows her to do aerial or air-to-ground attacks/combos. (10 second cooldown.) *'Blake: '''Splitting Image ''Description': When activated, Blake has a 75% chance of dodging most attacks for 30 seconds. (45 second cooldown.) *'Yang: Golden Flames Description: Yang bursts into flames damaging anything around her. In addition, any further damage Yang takes during this time, is added to her base attack, on top of any damage she has taken in the last 30 seconds. This Semblance's duration lasts 45 seconds. (1 minute cooldown.) Here's the list for team JNPR: *'Jaune:' Aura Mirror Description:' Jaune gains 90% damage reduction for 1 minute. During this time, all damage is reflected back to the attacker. Taking HP damage during cooldown will accelerate the Semblance's cooldown rate. (2 minute cooldown.) *'Nora: Hyperactive Description: ''Nora has unlimited stamina for 30 seconds. (45 second cooldown.) *'Pyhrra:' Shield Toss ''Description: Pyhrra throws her shield at an enemy, which then richochets to 3 other enemies, then she summons the shield back, thus striking the target(s) with heavy damage twice. (10 second cooldown.) *'Ren:' Buddah's Palm Description: Ren uses a focused attack that deals lethal damage to a single target. (15 second cooldown.) All semblances have skills that can be obtained in each character's skill tree. Those skills can augment the semblance's or even alter it. Semblance Augmentations and Alterations *'Rose Petals (Ruby):' Rose Thorn Alteration Description: Ruby now does a single, powerful dash that takes her 3x farther than the regular dash. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will receive massive damage and any nearby enemies will be dazed for 5 seconds. (15 second cooldown.) *'Air Step (Weiss):' Rise Again Augmentation Description: Locking on to a team member and using Air Step instantly revives them with 50% HP. However, doing so will not send Weiss airborne and will put the ability on cooldown. Aerial Blitz Augmentation Description: Air Step now sends the entire team airborne. (Aerial Blitz ''only works on non-downed team members. If used in conjunction with ''Rise Again, the downed team member will not be sent airborne upon being revived.) Liftoff Augmentation ''Description: Air Step''' now sends a a targeted ground enemy helplessly airborne with Weiss. (If used in conjunction with Aerial Blitz, the number of enemies sent airborne is equivelant to the number of team members in the air, including Weiss.) *'Golden Flames (Yang):' Inferno Drop Augmentation Description: Instead of bursting into flames when Golden Flames is activated, Yang now leaps into the air and slams her fist into the ground, which heavily damages enemies caught in the epicenter, as well as knocking down and setting fire to those caught in the blast radius. The higher in the air Yang is prior to activating Golden Flames, the bigger the damage and blast radius gets for Inferno Drop. 'Monochrome Augmentation Description: Activating '''Golden Flames when Yang is at 25% HP or less (Character Image background turns red when at 25% HP or lower) will instantly refill her Aura to full. In addition, Yang automatically gets 100 stacks of Potential Energy and for the duration of Golden Flames, attacking an enemy will not consume stacks. Yang also turns Monochrome as a visual effect of this skill. *'Aura Mirror (Jaune):' Shine Alteration Description: Jaune now shields the entire team, giving them and himself a 50% damage reduction for 1 minute. (90 second cooldown) *'Hyperactive (Nora):' Queen of the Castle Augmentation Description: Using Hyperactive also gives the team 10/10 Endurance for its entire duration. *'Shield Toss (Pyhrra):' Rebound Augmentation Description: Pyhrra's shield can now richochet off of 3 more enemies. Alluring Field Alteration Description; Increases Semblance Cooldown time. Pyhrra's Shield Toss now disarms all human and faunus enemies (that don't have unarmed weapons) who have have been struck by her shield. In addition to that, Pyhrra raises the whole team's Combat by one bar while this Semblance is on cooldown. (30 second cooldown) *'Buddah's Palm (Ren):' Deadly Lotus Augmentation Description: Buddah's Palm also poisons any enemies around Ren. Lien Lien is the currency in RWBY. Use it to buy items, ammo, and etc. There are 3 ways to obtain Lien: #As a mission reward #From selling items #It is always dropped by Human and Faunus enemies Stores Stores are found throughout the world of RWBY. Stores sell various items from food to alt character costumes. There are 3 types of stores: *'Dust Shops' 'Ammunition/Dust Weapon Skins Magazines *'Convienence Stores' 'HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items Magazines *'Book Stores Books/Magazines *'Clothing Stores' Alternate Character Costumes Ammunition and Dust Each character (except Jaune) has an Ammunition/Dust for their weapon. There are 2 types of Ammunition/Dust for each character: Regular and Premium. (Weiss does not have a Premium.) *'Ruby Rose' '.50 Cal Rounds (Max Capacity: 300 rounds) .50 High-Impact Rounds (Max Capacity: 150 rounds) *'Weiss Schnee' Schnee Dust 6-Pack (Max Capacity: 60 vials) *'Blake Belladonna' .45 GAP Rounds (Max Capacity: 340 rounds) .45 GAP D+ Rounds (Max Capacity: 170 rounds) *'Yang Xiao Long' 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 480 shells) Incendiary 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 240 shells) *'Nora Valkyrie' 40mm Grenades (Max Capacity: 60 grenades) 40mm Grenades Hearts Series (Max Capacity: 30 grenades) *'Pyrrha Nikos' 7.62 Rounds (Max Capacity: 160 rounds) 25 Lien for 40 rounds. .308 Rounds (Max Capacity: 80 rounds) 25 Lien for 20 rounds. *'Lie Ren' 9mm Rounds (Max Capacity: 800 rounds) 15 Lien for 50 rounds. 9mm D+ Rounds (Max Capacity: 400 rounds) 15 Lien for 25 rounds. HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items There are many HP recovery and stat boost items in RWBY. HP Recovery Bandage (Recovers 10% of your HP) Miniature First Aid Kit (Recovers 25% of your HP) First Aid Kit (Recovers 50% of your HP) Complete First Aid Kit (Recovers 75% of your HP) EMT (Restores HP and is needed to bring back knocked-out team members.) Auto-Recovery Kit (Permenantly adds a 0.5% health regeneration.) '''Stat Boost Strawberries (Ruby's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Apple (Weiss's stats raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Tuna Sandwich (Blake's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes (Jaune's stats raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pancakes (Nora's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) I have trouble with coming up with the other 3 characters' stat boost item. (AKA: Their favorite food) Books and Magazines Books and magazines are found across many stores in RWBY. They improve your stats temporararly or permanantly. Books All books permanantly improve stats by a bit. Expensive, but read enough, and your charactrer will have a big bonus added to their stats. '''The Manifestation of Our Souls (+5 points for each bar in Aura, up to max. of +100 points) From Dust (+1 point for each bar in Combat, up to a max. of +20 points) How To: Organize Your Backpack (+1 space added to Backpack, up to a max of +5 extra Backpack spaces) Magazines All magazines give huge 2 minute stat boosts. Perfect when you're in a tight spot. The Study of Aura (+100 points for each bar in Aura) Weapons (+35 points for each bar in Combat) Intense Training (+100 points for each bar in Endurance) Running Techniques (+2 points for each bar in Speed) Character Costumes Each character has 3 starting costumes they can wear. Default, Sleepwear, and School Uniform. Ruby Rose Default Beacon Academy Uniform PJ's Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Slayer (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Roses Are Blue (Buy at Clothing Store for 5000 Lien) Green Rosie (Buy at Clothing Store for 10000 Lien) Strawberry Shortbread (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Cyan Flower Alt (Buy at Clothing Store for 20000 Lien) Memories... Academy Uniform (Beat Campaign on Untrained difficulty) Eternal Summer Combat Outfit (Beat Campaign on Huntsman difficulty) A Simple Soul Battlesuit (Beat Campaign on Great Defender difficulty) Big Bad Beowolf Bone Armor (Beat Campaign on Darkness difficulty) Weiss Schnee Default Beacon Academy Uniform Nightgown Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Snow Pea (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Mirror's Margin (Buy at Clothing Store for 5000 Lien) Moonshine Sonata (Buy at Clothing Store for 10000 Lien) Applejill (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Sable Solitude Alt (Buy at Clothing Store for 20000 Lien) Category:Blog posts